Pretty Me!
by Zack2015
Summary: Luca Orlem finds a green dress that he likes and tells this to Liz.
1. Pretty Me!

Pretty Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
WARNING: Mature

Genre: Humor  
Pairing: Luca Orlem X Liz Hart

Summary: Luca Orlem finds a green dress that he likes and tells this to Liz.

(Yes this was during the Sweet and Delightful Date and not sure why this came into my mind :P. Anyhow... I know it only has a few changed scenes in here, but hope you enjoy it still.)

Everyone from the academy went into the Gedonelune town, they could buy things if they wanted or just look around the town. It was only once a month they got to come to the town, plus Liz didn't really spend any time in it yet, so she was looking forward to it, probably more then the others.

"Okay everyone gather around the fountain here." Professor Schuyler announced.

Liz sighed since she rather be alone with Luca this day, but she held her tongue. Luca glanced towards her, like he knew what she was thinking.

"Well, we can always go somewhere alone." Luca Orlem said towards her, while rubbing the back of his head.

"But I don't know where to go..." Liz Hart stated as she gave a small sigh.

"Think about it then." Luca Orlem said with a smile.

"Okay, I will!" Liz Hart said excited.

"Luca, Liz are you two even listening? Professor Schuyler asked towards Luca and Liz.

"Sorry sir..." Liz Hart said slowly.

"Sorryyy." Luca Orlem replied out.

"Luca, don't drag on your words like that. Honestly, will you ever learn..." Professor Schuyler remarked, looking mad.

"Ugh, but it's not even a bit deal..." Luca Orlem said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you say something?" Professor Schuyler asked in an angry tone.

"Nothinggg." Luca Orlem replied, as he just rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Really, Luca?" Liz Hart asked now, as she sighed.

"And now, I'll have you get into the groups of four that we've decided in class." Professor Schuyler announced, as he kept looking at Luca like if Luca didn't know... "You are to stick with your group throughout the day, no matter what. And make sure to meet back here at the fountain by sunset!" Professor Schuyler added.

"Today would be the best day ever if we didn't have to stay in groups." Luca Orlem pointed out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I guess we have to put up with it." Liz Hart replied slowly.

"Alright. You're all dismissed!" Professor Schuyler remarked.

Everyone started to go into their groups all happily, as for the members of this group though...

"... Shall we go?" Yukiya Reizen asked.

"You all heard the professor. Make sure to stick together." Elias Goldstein said as he glanced over Liz and Luca the most.

"Yeah, yeah..." Luca Orlem replied, as he sighed then rubbed the back of his head.

"What's with the nonchalant attitude, Luca? You would actually be the first one who would try to run off somewhere." Elias Goldstein stated as he rubbed his chin.

"How rude, I would... never do such a thing." Luca Orlem said, rubbing the back of his head more.

"Then what was with the hesitation just now?" Elias Goldstein asked.

"I want to go to the magical sweet shop." Yukiya Reizen suddenly replied.

Carbuncle: Squee!

I don't think this group was the best pairing... since seriously Elias and Luca wouldn't get along, Liz oddly knew this in her mind.

"Ah, okay... let's go, guys." Liz Hart said towards them.

Liz mumbled to herself, she knew this wasn't a good idea, why did they have to stay in this group for? They headed down the street finally and oddly came to a stop.

"Alright, let's decide where to go by majority vote." Elias Goldstein replied out.

"Oh c'mon, why can't we just decide as we go?" Luca Orlem asked.

"Request denied. First, we'll see where each of us wants to go." Elias Goldstein said then."Starting with Yukiya." he added.

"... Magic sweet shop." Yukiya Reizen said.

"And Luca?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he rubbed his chin.

"Where ever Liz wants to go." Luca Orlem pointed out.

"What kind of answer is that?" Elias Goldstein asked out.

"But it's true." Luca Orlem said then.

"... Fine. Where do you want to go, Liz?" Elias Goldstein asked.

"Hmm, I wanna go where Luca wants to go." Liz Hart stated.

"Y-you two!" Elias Goldstein replied and started to blush, as he then looked away in the other direction.

"Now now, is the aura of our love shining too bright for poor Elias?" Luca Orlem asked as he chuckled.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?! I'm just trying to ask where you want to go. Can't you be serious for once?!" Elias shouted as he still kept blushing.

"But that was my honest answer." Luca Orlem said as he smiled now.

"M-mine too..." Liz Hart said then.

"That's enough! Your submissions are officially disqualified!" Elias Goldstein shouted.

"Okay, okay. Just do what you want." Luca Orlem pointed out, while rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, where do you want to go, Elias?" Liz Hart asked now.

"The book store. Okay, let's decide by majority vote." Elias Goldstein replied. "Who wants to go to the magic sweet shop?" He asked and Yukiya slowly rose his hand. "Okay. Now, the book store?" He asked, as he rose his own hand. "..." He added then, as he looked towards Liz and Luca.

"It's a tie..." Yukiya Reizen replied. "Since we can't seem to agree on a place, why don't we just split up?" He added.

"B-But..." Elias Goldstein said then.

"We'll just meet up at the fountain before sunset. Let's split up for now." Luca Orlem suggested.

"We can't just do that!" Elias Goldstein replied with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm... going to the magic sweet shop." Yukiya Reizen replied.

"W-Wait! Yukiya?!" Elias Goldstein asked in surprise.

Then Yukiya started to walk off.

"Wait, I said!" Elias Goldstein said in surprise still.

Ignoring Elias's words, Yukiya disappeared in the distance.

"Yukiya is one brave man... doing whatever it takes to escape." Luca Orlem pointed out.

"This is no time to be impressed! We'll just have to follow him to the magic sweet shop and-" Elias Goldstein was saying, but Luca cut him off.

"Oh, come on." Luca Orlem replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you that oblivious?" He asked.

"...!" Elias Goldstein blushed as he looked over at Liz and Luca.

"How insensitive of you... do you really wanna be the third wheel?" Luca Orlem asked out.

"N-No! And today is field day! Not date day!" Elias Goldstein replied as he kept blushing.

"Liz wants to go on a date, too, right?" Luca Orlem asked towards Liz.

"Oh... um..." Liz Hart said.

"Well?" Luca Orlem asked.

"I... I do..." Liz Hart said shyly.

Elias looked towards Liz in shock.

"Right answer, Liz." Luca Orlem replied as he chuckled, then he patted Liz's head.

Carbuncle: Squee!

"Look, even Carbuncle agrees. Majority rules." Luca Orlem remarked as he giggled.

"Unbelievable. Do you even know the purpose of field day?!" Elias Goldstein asked, crossing his arms. "Your behavior is beyond ridiculous..." He added.

Liz was listening to Elias gave a lecture, but Luca tugged on her sleeve, so she turned to look at him.

"Hey, Liz..." Luca Orlem gently whispered towards Liz, as he smiled.

"What is it?" Liz Hart asked.

"Let's just leave Elias here." Luca Orlem replied, giving a small giggle.

"Huh?! But..." Liz said, as she wondered what Luca had in mind.

"Don't worry about it." Luca Orlem said, as he took Liz's hand and quietly walked off.

"Listen you two, there's actually a special reason why we have field day, and- are you listening? …... they ran off!" Elias Goldstein stood there in shock.

"See, it worked." Luca Orlem pointed out.

"Poor Elias..." Liz Hart said, as she sighed.

"It's okay. If we stayed, we would be stuck listening to his lecture all day." Luca Orlem stated as he smiled.

"But is it really okay for us to have split up like this?" Liz Hart asked.

"It's fine. Just look around." Luca Orlem suggested.

Liz glanced around the area, as she noticed that none of the others that came here where no longer in groups as well. Liz also noticed that were a lot of couples alone together.

"Is everyone on a date?" Liz Hart asked.

"Probably. It's always like this on field days." Luca Orlem replied.

"I see..." Liz Hart said then.

"Alright. So, where too?" Luca Orlem asked her.

"Um... I really haven't thought about it." Liz Hart said now.

"Well, is there anything you wanna buy? Or see?" Luca Orlem asked.

"Oh! Let's go look at clothes!" Liz Hart said excited.

"Gotcha, leave it to me." Luca Orlem replied as he smiled.

Luca and Liz walked into a clothes shop together, as Liz glanced over all the dresses.

"Wow! These clothes are so cute!" Liz Hart replied out.

"I wonder..." Luca Orlem said suddenly as he walked over to a green dress. "Do you think this would look good on me?" He asked.

"What?" Liz Hart asked, as she glanced at Luca like if he was acting odd.

"Well?" Luca Orlem asked, as he even took the green dress from the hanger and placed it against himself so she could see if it would.

"Um... why are you asking me this?" Liz Hart asked now.

"I got no one else to ask, besides we are alone in this store with the Carbuncle..." Luca Orlem said as he sighed.

"Not like I know! Besides, why do you want a dress for?" Liz Hart asked him.

"Um... well, you might not believe me if I told you." Luca Orlem pointed out, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey are you two buying something?" The shop clerk asked towards Luca and Liz.

"Can I try on this dress, miss?" Luca Orlem asked the clerk.

"Um... he isn't thinking straight." Liz Hart replied towards the clerk.

"That's right, I am not." Luca Orlem just laughed and took the dress into the fitting room with him then.

"He is so weird today..." Liz Hart replied.


	2. Secret Date

Chapter two: Secret Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
WARNING: Shounen-ai

Genre: Romance/Comfort  
Pairing: Luca Orlem X Elias Goldstein

Summary: Luca Orlem oddly buys a dress and goes on a date with Elias in private...

Luca comes out wearing the green dress as he smiled towards Liz, though she just face palms herself, wondering what Luca was even thinking here. Luca gave a sigh, seeing that Liz didn't really seem to like it, but he buys the dress anyhow and keeps it on himself. He left the store with her, though Liz didn't even walk by his side anymore, which he didn't really care. Then Luca spotted Elias by the park and ran over there somehow... Elias was mumbling to himself by the park bench alone.

"Hey Elias, guess what?" Luca Orlem asked out quickly.

"You two are..." Elias Goldstein was about to say, as he slowly looked towards Luca. "Luca why the Hell are you wearing a dress for?" He asked, but quickly blushed.

"Do you like it?" Luca Orlem asked, as he twirled the green dress around a bit.

"Stop that!" Elias Goldstein replied, as he kept blushing.

"Ah, you're blushing." Luca Orlem teased him slightly.

"Am not!" Elias Goldstein said, as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, wanna go onto a date?" Luca Orlem asked.

"A d-date with you? Please..." Elias Goldstein replied, as he tried his best not to stare at Luca.

"C'mon, I am sure you want too." Luca Orlem said, as he walked over towards Elias.

"Hey, where is Liz at?" Elias Goldstein asked him, trying to ignore what Luca had said here.

"She went by Yukiya. I think I made her mad." Luca Orlem replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-You would do something like that..." Elias Goldstein sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, time for our date then." Luca Orlem pointed out, as he gently took Elias's hand.

"Um... why are you holding my hand for?" Elias Goldstein asked.

"Well, because..." Luca Orlem said, then leaned close to him, before whispering into Elias's ear. "I find you cute."

"What?!" Elias Goldstein asked dark red now.

"You can't deny that right?" Luca Orlem chuckled softly.

"But... you got a dress on!" Elias Goldstein stated out.

"So what? They will see it sooner or later, you know?" Luca Orlem asked.

"Um..." Elias Goldstein said, then thought a moment.

Luca chuckled again, then led Elias to a cafe in the town. Elias blushed and tried not to stare over towards Luca, he really had no idea why the green haired man was wearing that dress in public for... but, oddly Elias had to admit the green dress did suit the man. Then a Waiter came over to their table, as Elias kept looking away, even if Luca was sitting on the other side of the table... it was so embarrassing to Elias.

"Have you two decided on what to eat and drink?" The waiter asked towards them both.

"Yeah, I will have strawberry cake and I think Elias will take a chocolate cake, because he likes that." Luca Orlem stated.

"Oh quiet you!" Elias Goldstein shouted a bit, then people stared at him, so he went dark red and got quiet quickly.

"Oh I will take some water to drink, what would you like hunny?" Luca Orlem asked towards Elias.

"W-What did you just call me?" Elias Goldstein asked, giving a blush out. "Um... tea with four sugar cubes." He added, then covered his mouth.

"Four sugar cubes, my I see that someone has a sweet tooth." Luca Orlem laughed.

"Shut up!" Elias Goldstein yelled, but kept blushing despite this all.

"Very well." The waiter replied, before she walked off after getting their order.

"But seriously... do you got to wear that thing in public?" Elias Goldstein asked towards Luca, as he pointed at the green haired man's green dress.

"Why you want to see my nude instead?" Luca Orlem asked with a wink.

"N-no!" Elias Goldstein replied, very dark red now.

"Then keep it down." Luca Orlem said, as he chuckled.

"This is the worst date ever..." Elias Goldstein pointed out, as he mumbled.

"Oh, so you admit we are on a date now?" Luca Orlem asked.

"No... we aren't." Elias Goldstein replied, giving out a deep sigh.

"Oh well, it's a date." Luca Orlem replied as he giggled.

"Gah, you..." Elias Goldstein mumbled again.

The waiter came back and placed a plate of strawberry cake before Luca and a glass of water. Then she placed the plate of chocolate cake before Elias with tea with the four sugar cubes in it. Elias Goldstein mumbled once more, as Luca snickered out, before he started to eat the cake with his fork. The waiter left them alone and she wondered why the blonde haired man was sitting with a guy who seemed to cross-dress, as she shrugged. Once they got done with their food and drinks, Luca got up and took Elias's hand once more.

"Now what?" Elias Goldstein asked.

"I want to take you someplace." Luca Orlem replied out.

"I guess..." Elias Goldstein said as he sighed.

Luca Orlem shrugged as he glanced towards Elias a moment, though walked out of the cafe with him. They oddly went back to the park and there still was no one in sight, which was a good thing for Elias anyhow...

"So, did you like our date?" Luca Orlem asked him.

"It wasn't a date!" Elias Goldstein yelled, as he mumbled.

"People might hear you know?" Luca Orlem asked, as he teased.

"No one is around..." Elias Goldstein pointed out.

"That's what they want you to think." Luca Orlem stated, then let go of Elias's hand.

Luca Orlem then leaned in close to the man, before kissing Elias's lips, they felt soft to Luca. Elias just got bright red after this, though he didn't seem to wipe off his lips or anything.

"I think you enjoyed our little date, we should do this again." Luca Orlem replied, as he winked towards Elias.


End file.
